Nemo
by A Tale of Two People
Summary: -Todos y ningún lugar, señor, yo vengo de todos y de ningún lugar – dijo sabiendo que la maldición arrasaría con todo aquel que estuviese a su paso, todo ser a quien él llegara a amar... ExB OoC - Historia a Duo con NaChiKa Cullen


**Hola, chicas, voy publicar esta nueva historia, la cual no es mía solamente, sino de Nachika Cullen mi super Hermana también. Ella y yo la escribimos a dúo, un capitulo ella, y otro yo. El segundo lo escribira Nachi. Nos vemos pronto, ¡espero que disfruten de tan increíble idea!**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son nuestros sino de Stephenie Meyer. La idea original me pertenece a mi, Camiigotica, **la historia está escrita por nosotras dos :**)

**Summary:**- Todos y ningún lugar, señor, yo vengo de todos y de ningún lugar – dijo sabiendo que la maldición arrasaría con todo aquel que estuviese a su paso, todo ser a quien él llegara a amar

**NEMO**

**Todos y ningún lugar…**

En un remoto barco del siglo XVI, un marinero de ojos azulados, se encontraba limpiando la proa del barco, pensando en su destino, América. Él era un joven francés que se había reclutado a la tripulación del aquel barco, después de la muerte de su madre y de quedar en quiebra, sus hermanas ya estaban en edad de prometerse en matrimonio, pero necesitaban una dote de compromiso y como no tenían suficiente dinero para la dote sus hermanas se encontraban solteras. En el siglo XVI una mujer soltera esta a merced del mundo, un mundo machista.

Por suerte una noche en una taberna de mala muerte había escuchado una peculiar conversación entre un marinero y el cantinero.

_-En América hay oro, grandes quilates, están podridos en oro, pero son tan ingenuos que no saben de que carácter es su tierra_ – recuerda vagamente las palabras del marinero hacia el cantinero.

_-Pero he oído que los habitantes son unas bestias_ – comentó el cantinero.

_- Lo son, amigo mío, lo son, pero los españoles los tienen bien controlados, ni que decir de los ingleses, los tienen a su merced. Como ya te he dicho, son verdaderamente ingenuos, pero se saben defender, claro que sus lanzas improvisadas no pueden con la maquinaria española e inglesa, se saben defender, pero no lo suficiente_ – dijo el marinero terminando la conversación.

Aquella revelación de que en América había oro a montón causó un efecto en el pobre muchacho, quien corrió a unirse a la tripulación del primer barco que zarpase a América.

Se había echo buen amigo de sus camaradas, excepto de uno, dudaba que aquel chico que aparentaba 17 años tuviera un amigo dentro de la tripulación. Era muy enigmático, siempre llevaba con él un libro, parecía un diario, bueno al menos es lo que parecía, pero durante el tiempo que había pasado en el barco, se daba cuenta de que nada es lo que parece.

Una tarde, recordó, durante la hora de descanso, se acercó al muchacho, quien se encontraba en una silla, en lo que parecía, escribiendo.

- Un placer, soy Jasper - dijo él, esperando que el chico respondiera con igual afecto, pero no alzó ni la mirada. Carraspeó un poco para ver si llamaba la atención del muchacho -. ¿Cuál es su nombre, joven? - dijo molesto por la falta de atención que recibía de este, pero como ya era notorio, el muchacho lo ignoró - ¿Es que vuestra madre no le ha enseñado modales? - dijo ya encolerizado. El joven por primera vez alzó su mirada, mostrándole unos imponentes ojos verde esmeralda.

- Mi madre, señor, me ha educado con los más exquisitos modales, simplemente mi mal manejo de su lengua me impide hacer uso de ellos - dijo el muchacho notablemente molesto, con un acento algo extraño, él no era de Francia.

- Oh, disculpe mi osadía, ¿pero cuál es vuestro país? - preguntó el curioso francés.

- Todos y ningún lugar, señor, yo vengo de todos y de ningún lugar - dijo el muchacho con la vista baja en su cuaderno.

- Eso es imposible, hoy no tengo ganas de debatir, dígame joven, ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

- Nemo, mi nombre es Nemo - dijo él alzando nuevamente su verdosa mirada.

- ¿Nemo? ¡Que nombre tan extraño posees! - dijo el francés anonado.

Al ver que el muchacho no le respondía y seguía escribiendo en su misterioso cuaderno. El joven Jasper, no tan joven que Nemo, dio por terminada la conversación.

Aquel muchacho, Nemo, le había ocupado el pensamiento en las largas noches en que la luna se escondía y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento.

- Jasper, restregad más rápido - ordeno el oficial a cargo, Rodrigo, un español de contextura gruesa, cejas pobladas, y semblante duro, el capitán creía que era perfecto para mantener a los muchachos en raya, y él no podía estar mas de acuerdo, Rodrigo era una figura digna de temer; en la tripulación lo apodaban _''Rodrigo el carnicero de España''_, debido a un rumor de que Rodrigo era un fiel seguidor de Jack el Destripador, el asesino serial de Londres.

Jasper cumplió lo que el oficial le ordenó y restregó con más empeño, dentro de unas semanas llegarían a América, y el capitán quería que todo estuviera perfecto para la llegada al nuevo continente.

_**.::-O-::.**_

Las semanas pasaron rápido, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en el nuevo continente, América. El día de la llegada habían ayudado a descargar el botín que traía consigo el barco, y después Jasper se había acercado a Nemo, y le había dicho:

- Eres joven y estas solo, si queréis podéis acompañarme, un tío mío tiene su finca, a dos horas de aquí - dijo Jasper.

- Me encantaría denegar su propuesta, pues no me gusta depender de la gente, pero tiene toda la razón al decir que estoy solo y hambriento, así que con toda la amargura aceptaré su propuesta - dijo el joven Nemo.

Jasper se rió ante la ironía y la amargura del chico, era, verdaderamente, un enigma. Cualquier otro hubiese aceptado la propuesta con gusto, sin tanto monólogo como el joven Nemo se había expresado.

Dos horas después de cabalgar con unos caballos que habían conseguido por 50 monedas cada uno, Jasper ocupó toda la conversación, contándole desde la enfermedad de su mamá y de los problemas económicos que embargaban a la familia tras su muerte. Nemo, como buen oyente, solo asentía y susurraba un: _continúa,_ cuando Jasper hacía su pequeña pausa para seguir con su discurso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de prestar atención. Nemo estaba distraído, en su cabeza, solo pensaba en una cosa, el futuro, para Nemo, el futuro nunca había sido un problema, su vida siempre había sido una cuna de rosas, hasta aquel día…

- ¿Nemo? ¿Nemo?, me estás escuchando - preguntó Jasper haciendo que el distraído Nemo saliera de sus peculiares pensamientos.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? - preguntó, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes.

- He dicho que ya hemos llegado - dijo Jasper, mientras se desmontaba del caballo, Nemo hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Un lacayo se acercó a Jasper y murmuró escuetamente un: _¿Qué deseáis?_

- Díganle a mi tío, Carlisle, que su sobrino, Jasper, ha llegado.

- Oh, joven Jasper, mis disculpas, su tío Carlisle me avisó de su llegada, y me dejó un recado para usted - dijo entregándole un papel a Jasper. - si me permite les enseñare sus habitaciones - el lacayo le mostró a Jasper y Nemo sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban minuciosamente limpias y ordenadas, era el trabajo digno de horas de limpieza y preparación.

Ya en la comodidad de su alcoba, Jasper abrió el sobre que su tío le había dejado con el lacayo, la nota decía que su tío, Carlisle, se ausentaría por unos días, debido a un problema en una de sus haciendas. Por la cena Jasper se lo comunicaría Nemo. Mientras tanto se dedicaría a dormir.

En la otra alcoba, Nemo se debatía entre ir a explorar los alrededores de la casa o esperar que Jasper despertara para salir a recorrerlos juntos, pero el debate no le duró mucho. Se levantó casi de un salto y se dirigió hacia los establos, en donde acomodó las monturas del enorme caballo negro para luego salir y recorrer los espesos bosques del nuevo continente.

Después de una hora de galope llegó a una cascada, en donde desmontó su caballo y le dio de beber un poco del agua de la cascada.

Lo que Nemo no sabía era que al otro lado de la cascada, como una ninfa, la joven Bella, disfrutaba entre risas de su baño a escondidas. Era su forma de desaparecer de las criadas y de sus obligaciones como futura ama de la casa, definitivamente aquella cascada le mejoraba y le quitaba el estrés.

Nemo, quien escuchó la suave risa femenina al otro lado de la cascada, se acercó con cuidado y vio a una chica chapoteando en el agua, la muchacha era hermosa, ojos de un marrón chocolatazo, su piel era pálida, era una piel que le incitaba a pasar sus manos por ella, su cabello castaño caía en gráciles rizos, a modo de cascada, por su espalda, era simplemente hermosa.

Ella tardó un poco en notar a Nemo, pero lo hizo. Se había sentido observada y había volteado rápidamente hasta fijar sus ojos en otros de un color verde tan extraño que le resultaba encantador, atrayente.

Los ojos del joven se habían quedado observándola detenidamente, parecía estar extasiado. Ella quedó embelesada con el joven, su piel pálida, sus cabellos cobrizos totalmente desordenados, y sus ojos, esos ojos, no le hacían despegar su mirada de ellos, parecían estar atraídos como imanes.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta: él era un extraño y ella estaba tomando su baño, desnuda.

El hechizo de sus miradas acabó tan rápido como había iniciado. La joven Bella gritó, haciendo que el muchacho corriera hasta ella para tapar la fina boca de la chica, que, consciente de su desnudez y de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, forcejeó contra el agarre de Nemo, dándole patadas en el estomago, patadas que él esquivaba con bastante agilidad.

- Si hacéis silencio y prometes no gritar, le soltaré – le susurró Nemo al oído. Bella asintió haciendo que este la soltara.

Apenas aflojó el agarre, Bella salió corriendo a grandes zancadas hacia donde su ropa se encontraba, escondiéndose entre los árboles, buscando tapar su desnudez. Cuando salió ya vestida, y algo empapada, le preguntó a Nemo:

- ¿Quién sois y que hacéis por aquí?

- Un placer soy Nemo, soy, digamos, amigo de vuestro primo, Jasper. Mientras él está dormido en vuestra morada, he decidido recorrer los alrededores, y me he topado con este lago, lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con la señorita de la casa tomando un baño en pleno día a la vista de todo ser que pase por aquí – dijo el chico logrando que Bella se sonrojara por su atrevimiento a bañarse a tales horas del día.

- Disculpe esta escena, espero su estadía aquí se ha de su agrado.

- Muchas gracias, yo también lo espero – dijo Nemo.

Lo que no sabía Nemo era lo bien que lo pasaría…

**Camiigotica: Bueno este capitulo lo escribí yo y el siguiente lo escribirá Nachika n.n**

**Nachika: Espero que les guste las historias de época, porque, según lo que hemos planeado, la historia esa bien interesante ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en alguna actualización.**

**Nachi & Cam :)**

**P.D: La historia fue denunciada en la cuenta de Nachi por eso paso a publicarla en el mío. **

**_Va a la papelera o no?_ Dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
